godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater: Final Punishment - Chapter 3
God Eater Final Punishment Chapter #3: From happy day to goodbye Kaitlin: So this is the Resistence base? I thought it was a little bigger... ???: We only use our resources, sorry with we cant create groups all over the world... ???: Anyway, just one of you will visit the leader, who it will be? Nikolas: it's better Kaitlin go... She is the only one that know really the leader. Kaitlin: Ok ... Beoblade: Happy birthday Amy, here, take your gift Amy: Aww, thanks beo! Singer: Tom walked into hells deapth to get that stuff. Amy: These glasses are soo cool, gonna use right now! Beoblade: No problem, now go talk to the other guys Kaitlin: (What the heck is that?) Kaitlin: Thomas? So when you are not hunting you celebrate birthdays? Beoblade: Damn, I had a hope that they would bring some other stupid God Eater. And you are so serious, what happened? Kaitlin: It has been 5 years Tommy, things change Amy: who is she Beo? Beoblade: err... hm... my... ex-girlfriend ???: Leader, what should I do with the ther Fenrir members? Beoblade: Let they quiet, they are too cowards to do anything here. Of course you can call them here, oh and Dean, I dont wanna to Amy hear this... Dean: Ok then. Kaitlin: what the heck is that Ex-girlfriend lie? And why you looks so odd? Beoblade: I just dont wanna say that I worked with a Fenrir member to Amy, and this design is what happens when you become a Aragami for much time. And anyway, why are you here? Kaitlin: There is a report that you guys killed 2 God Eaters Beoblade: Ahh, the two God Eaters accidentaly broke their bracelet. They almost become Aragamis, I needed to finish then, anyway they asked for it... Kaitlin: ok then.. Kaitlin: And Fenrir wanna to you guys from Resistence join her Beoblade: No way. Beoblade: Do you know why I created all this? These persons can kill Aragamis without Fenrir and all of they are abandoned by it. For example Amy even not knowing, she was on Fenrir Madrid Branch's door and no one helped her. That's why she is here. Same as the other guys. Kaitlin: I dont wanna to you guys join Fenrir neither but Fenrir highly insist. that time, Beoblade's God Arc start shining, it has vanished and a person appeared. Donavan: Wait... Beoblade: what now? "Why we will say for all the team? Let's ask for everyone and hear what they think... The fair thing we can do is let at least 2 of our group to Fenrir, that way we can have something like a bridge on these societys?" - Donavan said with a high tone to Beoblade. Amy: So this is what you was hiding after all Beo? Beoblade: Eh?! You was hearing? Amy: I will join Fenrir and make the bridge then... Amy: Everyone was hearing your conversation. They agree with Don's idea Beoblade: T-That's true? Dean: Yeah Tom, we need make a bridge sooner or later with Fenrir, and since Amy dont feels problem dealing witrh they, so she decides... Kaitlin: They made their decisions Tommy, with you agree we will stop chasing Resistence and will send materials for their base. It will be exactly how it should be except that you guys will have more materials and will lost 1 member... Amy: Ok then, let's go Kaitlin. Kaitlin: Sure Singer: beo... Beoblade: What you want Singer? Singer: It's not better with you go with Amy? I dont think she can takes care of all this alone... Even not real you are like a father to her after all...You know how to come here, just make some appearances while not doing work... Beoblade: But... "There is not "but" here Thomas, dont think that just because you will be with Fenrir that we will abandon all this, you are still our leader and still our hope. I was the 3rd one that entered all this and I think I can say for everyone that this can make the things better, with we make a "bridge" with Fenrir, the Aragami termination will be easier, even we been abandoned by Fenrir, it's the only hope to humankind. Amy needs you Thomas, go now." - Smith appeared, he was with anger by a simple and good day for Amy and for Resistence itself ended this way but even him understanded what's happening and why it's happening. Beoblade:Ok, I will let Donavan taking care of here while we and Amy dont appears. that's ok for you? Singer: Sure, now go. ... Nikolas: Already done? Kaitlin: Yeah, I've spoke to they and Amy is going with us. Jack: So... one new member to the team huh? Beoblade: Wait! Kaitlin: what? Beoblade: I will go with you guys... Nikolas: yeah, ya wrong Jack, now is 2 new members... "But Beo, and what about Resistence?" Amy asked with a drifted face but Beoblade was calm and said "They made their decision, we will help Fenrir and help they, of coursewe will come back Amy, dont worry, and anyway how can I leave you with these guys?" kaitlin: (How Tommy is so different? He dont looks like the person from before, it's like he is somewhat just a door from a new day.) Kaitlin: Let's go. Category:Blog posts